Oretachi no Monogatari
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: A collection of any KaiShin stories that came to my mind that might be one shots. Or stories with different verses, themes, be it original or AU settings. And definitely some side stories related to my other fic: You are my Happiness. The chapters will be random but I will definitely name each verse at the end of it to allow you to link them together. Please RnR!
1. Song (Siren Verse)

Feeling the breeze against his skin, Conan looks down at the city lights as he dangles his legs over the edge of the skyscrapers. He looks at the few buildings ahead of him, that has two helicopters hovering ontop of one of them. Even from this distance, he can hear the commotion going on within the building, especially a certain Inspector's shouts.

"He's sure making his escape grand today, even more than usual." Conan smirks as he leans back and looks towards the night sky.

Ran was surprised earlier when Conan showed no interest in attending tonight's KID heist, even though he had helped out with solving the heist note. He usually would have attend in order to catch or just battle wits with the phantom thief. Usually.

But not today.

Not on the 21st of June. The date when he lost the person most matters to him.

Conan sighs as he sits back up again and takes off his glasses, slipping it into his pocket.

How long has it been anyway? 500 years from the first time, 300 years from the second time, 250 years from the third and 100 from the fourth? When one is able to live that long, keeping track of time is redundant.

But ever since meeting that person, it makes him counts the date. The time it takes to be able to be with the person again. The days of pure anguish he felt when he lost the person and the loneliness when he waited. Will there even be a fifth time? Will he be able to meet that person again?

Conan takes in a breath before he starts humming and slowly opens his mouth to sing softly.

Anyone who knew him or even him as Shinichi will know that he could not sing for nuts, let alone the beautiful melody that he is currently singing. He is well-known for being a tone deaf who has perfect pitch.

But that is what he wants everyone to think he is.

His singing kills. Literally, to any human souls who hear it.

It drives them to madness.

It lure them to death.

A weapon.

A sin.

His sins.

That is why he vows to never sing again. Not wanting to claim another life. Be it innocent or not. He only lets out sound. Not notes, not melodies.

But just one day. Only on the 21st of June that he will allow himself to sing again. For that person. The one person who matters the most, who praised his singing and unaffected by it. Even till this day, Shinichi has no idea why the person is unaffected by his songs.

It does not matter. All he wants now is to be with that person again.

Conan opens his eyes when the melody is slowly coming to an end. He notices the patrol cars and helicopters are retreating from the buildings, indicating that the heist is over. He gets up from his sitting area as he holds the last note and brings an end to the song.

"Hoh~ From what I've heard from my resources, I am extremely astounded by what I have just heard."

Conan freezes instantly at the voice and the clapping accompanying it. He turns around slowly to see KID in his trademark white outfit, leaping down from the top of the access to the rooftop. He has his trademark grin on as he walks towards the frozen detective.

"That song is beautiful. I don't recognise the language though. But why didn't you sing it at my heist location? I was looking forward to have you there today and ended up finding you here. You really have a great voice! So why did everyone said that you are... Tantei-kun?" KID stops talking when he notices the not-child had not moved since he saw him, with his hands clenching tightly at his sides and his glasses shielding his expression. "Tantei-kun? Are you..."

"STAY BACK!"

KID halts instantly at the outburst as he gazes at the trembling detective.

"You... You heard it? ...All of it?"

KID frowns at the unusually frightful tone coming from the detective and how the not child keeps his face down, not looking at him. "If you meant hearing you singing, I did. I was on my way home on my hang glider when I heard you and I want to listen to more of it, so I came here."

He can see Conan stiffen even more than he already was. Before he can say anything, the not-child makes a back flip off the building.

"What the...!" KID sprints and leaps off the edge as he activates his hang glider. He searches the area in panic, trying to spot the tiny figure while part of his mind is thinking whether Conan had tried to trick him once again.

But the tiny detective is nowhere to be seen.

He quickly lands in an alley and changes into a black hoodie and pants. He scans the surrounding, around the skyscraper that he and Conan have stood on earlier. Nothing.

His thoughts are cut off by the vibration of his cell as he answers it. "What is it?! I'm busy!"

"What's with that tone?! BaKaito! And what do you mean you're busy?! Don't tell me you had forgotten that we are holding a birthday party for you at your place that is about to start in 5 minutes?! You better be here! Or you will get it from me!"

Kuroba Kaito curses lightly as he takes a last look around before leaving the area.

Looking at the retreating figure, Conan sighs as he steps out from the bookstore where he is hiding. He places a hand over his pounding heart when he saw KID appearing from the alley without his white outfit, frantically searching for him. Though he is not sure whether that is his true appearance or another mask. But what shocked him was that the thief looks exactly like that person.

"Kai...?"

TBC...

* * *

HAI~! The first story~! I think most of you are confused by the story hahax~! But as I say that this will be a random collection of any KaiShin stories that came to my mind, stories with different verses, themes.

So everyone~ Can you guess what Shinichi/Conan is? A very famous creature~

See you next chapter! Or maybe a new story!


	2. You should tell him (Brothers Verse)

"Shinichi-Nii! Wake up already! I have called you for so many times!"

17 years old Kudo Shinichi groans as he can feel his blanket being tucked away from him. "5 more minutes..."

"You said that 15 minutes ago! The young voice wines as he tucks his head under the pillow. "If you don't wake up now..."

Shinichi continues to sleep until a weight lands itself on his back, crushing him. He tosses the pillow away and coughs, trying hard to get his breathing back as he turns around to glare at the figure still straddling on his back. "Kudo~Conan~!"

7 years old Kudo Conan grins as he jumps back to avoid his older brother catching him but fails when Shinichi manages to catch him by his waist. Keeping the child in a tight hold, Shinichi tickles his side making Conan laughs out loud and begs for mercy.

"Shinichi! Conan! Both of you better stop playing or you will really be late for school!"

"Coming!" They both reply to the voice downstairs as Conan gives Shinichi a morning kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room while the teen heads to the bathroom.

Shinichi yawns as he descends the stairs and heads to the dining table where his two siblings were seated. Conan is munching away on his sandwich while another figure is reading the morning newspaper and sipping his coffee. "Ohayo, Spade-Nii." Shinichi greets before he takes his own portion of black coffee.

21 years old Kudo Spade takes off his reading glasses and folds the paper. "Ohayo Shin. Aren't you old enough to wake up by yourself?"

Shinichi blushes at the statement and glares lightly at Conan's grin hidden behind his mug. "Of course I am!"

Spade gives a small smile before taking his and Conan's dishes to the sink. "Better finish up your breakfast soon. They will be here anytime."

The moment he says that, the doorbell rings as Conan runs over answers it.

"Yo! Ohayo Conan!" The door opens up to reveal 17 years old Kuroba Kaito and Kid, who attend the same Teitan High as Shinichi.

"Ohayo Kaito! And Kid-san!" Conan greets the twin brothers as they step into the foyer.

Kaito pouts. "Why am I just 'Kaito' while Kid has a 'san'?!"

Conan sticks out his tongue at the younger twin. "Kaito is WAY childish than Kid-san, that's why!"

Kid chuckles as he pats Conan on the head while Kaito glances at Shinichi who had just gobbled down his breakfast along with his coffee, and head towards them. Kaito chuckles as he produces a blue rose and hands it to the detective. "Ohayo! Better chew your food properly Shinichi."

"Ba-ro I know. Ohayo Kai." Shinichi blushes as he accepts the rose and leans in to give Kaito a kiss.

"Ewwwwww! Can you guys not do that every morning?" Conan covers his eyes while Kid laughs lightly at the blushing couple, well Shinichi is.

"Ohayo, Kid. Kaito." Spade joins them at the foyer with three lunchboxes.

"Ohayo, Spade-san/Spade-Nii!" The Kuroba twins greet the older teen who is handing the lunchbox to Shinichi and Conan. He then hands the third box towards Kid. "This is...?"

"I've prepared a little too much this morning. So if you don't mind, both of you can share it."

"Yay! Spade-Nii's homemade cooking is the best! Thank you!" Kaito cheers as Kid places the box into his bag.

"Thank you very much, Spade-san." Kid thank the older teen who gives him a smile and pats him on the head, causing the older twin to blush slightly. He then notices the other three smirking at him before politely excuses himself. "I-Ittekimasu!"

"Ittekimasu!" The other three shout out in hurry as they follow Kid out.

"Itterashai." Spade watches the teens on their way out and smiles before heading back to prepare his own things for university.

"You know, Kid. You should really tell Spade-Nii." Shinichi looks towards the older twin.

"About what?"

"That you like him." Conan replies with a cheeky grin.

Kid's face instantly burns up as he looks frantically between the Kudo brothers. "W-What are you guys talking about?! I... !"

"See? Even Shinichi and Conan noticed it! I've told you so and you won't believe me!" Kaito pouts and crosses his arms across his chest.

Kid's face is getting redder by each second which is funny and rare to the other three, since the older twin always hide his emotions well. But they know that the only person that can make this happen is the eldest of the Kudo brothers. "Is it... really that obvious?"

"You are always stammering when you talk to Spade-Nii. Oh! Blushing as well! Which you don't normally do!" Conan points out, causing Shinichi and Kaito to break out in laughter while Kid just want to dig a hole and hide.

Shinichi takes in a breath to calm himself as he gives Kid a pat on the shoulder. "It's really hard not to notice. You always look up to Spade-Nii since we were young. I mean, we all do. But you always try your best to impress him. Both Kaito and I know that the reason you want to excel in becoming a doctor is due to that incident. You feel like you are in debt to him." Shinichi's eyes darken at the memories, which Kaito too has the same expression.

"Shinichi-Nii? What incident?" Conan looks at the three teens in confusion, not liking the dark looks they have.

"We will tell you some other time." Shinichi smiles down at his little brother and pats him on the head, before turning back to Kid. "It's not your fault, Kid. Spade-Nii won't want to see you blaming yourself. We noticed that you had started to put some distances between him and yourself ever since that day. Though he did not say anything, Spade-Nii is really worried about you."

Kid stays silent until they reaches Teitan Elementary where they bid their goodbyes to Conan before proceeding on their way to their own school. The trio stays in an awkward silence until Kid says out in a soft and weak voice. "I don't even know if he sees me in that way... Most probably only seeing me as another 'little brother'..."

"Say Shinichi. Did Spade-Nii ever date anyone before?" Kaito looks to his boyfriend as he produces three soft balls and juggles them.

"Hmm, there's once that I almost thought he and Haibara were going out." The detective notices the older twin tenses slightly. "But turns out that they are just really close friends. Even though Spade-Nii is good-looking, extremely smart... he is quite a lone wolf. He does not have much friends, I don't think he even has one before he met Haibara during his high school period. I heard from her that he hardly smile in front of anyone, it is rare even for her. But he is still popular."

"Heh~ I can't imagine that since Spade-Nii always smile when he's with us. Small ones but at least they are shown." Kaito gives the balls a final toss before proofing them away. "Hey, it's Valentine's Day this coming Friday right? Why don't you confess to him on that day?"

"W-What?! V-V-Valentine's Day?! C-Confess?!"

"Though it's funny and rare to see you stammering like this, you need to get a grip!" Kaito taps his older twin on the forehead. "Look, I'm sick of seeing you depressing over this feeling you have for him. You encouraged me to confess to Shinichi and I got my happiness now. As your twin, I want the same for you too. It always makes me guilty when I hang out with Shinichi while leaving you alone." Kaito sulks as he places an arm around Shinichi's waist who leans to his hold.

Kid is surprised at the revelation. He did not know his younger twin had felt like that. "I... I just didn't want this current relationship between us to go wrong... what if he ends up hating me?"

"Hate is a strong word, Kid. And knowing Spade-Nii for so long, do you really think he is someone who will come to hate you after knowing your feelings? If you say yes, I will punch you right here and now." Both the twin gulps at the dark smile the detective has on his face. "Spade-Nii might look cold on the outside but both you and I know that he is a kind-hearted person inside. I'm not saying that I guarantee he will accept your feelings but he will never EVER come to the point of hating you."

"I agree with Shinichi. Just give it a shot Kid!" Kaito grins as he circles his arms around his twin's neck.

Kid looks at the grinning couple and sighs. "That's easy for you guys to say..."

TBC...

* * *

Firstly~ A thanks to 'winter green'-san for your guessing on Shinichi's identity in the first chapter~! Yup, he's a siren~

Yay to my second story~! This time is Brothers Verse!

Here are the setting for the characters:

**Kudo Family:**

**Name:** Kudo Spade /**Age:** 21 years old/ **Appearance:** Same hairstyle as Shinichi and Conan but grows out a few strands at the bottom. Blue eyes just like his younger brothers. Has a small scar diagonally across from right to left in-between his brows (check out manga volume 26, file 4 for design), usually hidden by his fringes. Height: 176cm

**Overall:** The eldest son of the Kudo Family. Quiet and reserved but really intelligent that sometimes even helps out with his Father's novels. Currently studying in the University of Tokyo, specialising in Medical Science. Always the top student during his academic period. Accel in all kind of sports but interested in none. Not much friends until he met Haibara Ai during High school, and has been best friends till now in the same university. Extremely protective of his younger brothers and the Kuroba twins, being the eldest child and with their parents frequently going overseas, he feels that it is his responsibility to take care of the younger boys.

**Name:** Kudo Shinichi /**Age:** 17 years old/ **Appearance:** No changes from the original design

**Overall:** The second son of the Kudo Family. Quiet and reserved but not as much as his older brother Spade. Currently studying in Teitan High School, excel in soccer but not in the school's club. Being called as the modern day Holmes, Shinichi strives to be a detective. Cares a lot for his siblings and the Kuroba twins. Currently dating Kuroba Kaito.

**Name:** Kudo Conan /**Age:** 7 years old/ **Appearance:** No changes from the original design

**Overall:** The third and youngest son of the Kudo Family. Out-going but can be quiet and reserved too during serious situation like both of his older brothers. Currently studying in Teitan Elementary School, excel in soccer but not in the school's club too like Shinichi. Highly intelligent for kids his age, sometimes shocking the adults around him but still has the child quality in him. Loves his siblings and the Kuroba twins.

**Name:** Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko /**Age:** 41 years old/ **Appearance:** No changes from the original design

**Overall:** The parents of Spade, Shinichi and Conan. Friends with the Kurobas. Currently touring around the world.

**Kuroba Family:**

**Name:** Kuroba Kid /**Age:** 17 years old/ **Appearance:** Same appearance with Kaito but wears a spectacle.

**Overall:** The older twin. Gentleman, polite, smart and calm but can be as mischievous as his younger twin Kaito if he wants to. Currently studying in Teitan High School. Learn things quick, once he get his hands on something, he could master it instantly. Strife to study medical to become a doctor, due to a certain incident. He wears a spectacle even though he has perfect vision, to allow people to differentiate him from his twin. Cares a lot for his twin and the Kudo siblings. Secretly in love with the eldest son of the Kudo family, Spade.

**Name:** Kuroba Kaito /**Age:** 17 years old/ **Appearance:** No changes from the original design

**Overall:** The younger twin. Prankster, mischievous, energetic, outgoing and kind. Currently studying in Teitan High School. Strife to become a famous magician like his deceased Father. Cares a lot for his twin and the Kudo siblings. Currently dating Kudo Shinichi.

**Name:** Kuroba Chikage /**Age:** 41 years old/ **Appearance:** No changes from the original design

**Overall:** The mother of the Kuroba twin. Best friend with Kudo Yukiko. A full-time house-wife.

Well, want to know what that incident is? Stay tuned for it XDD

See you next time~! Pls RnR~!


	3. Halloween Miracle

"I need to go somewhere. Oh, the pumpkin pie that you asked for is ready in the oven." Kaito informs his boyfriend as he puts on his shoes at the foyer.

"Eh? But we are supposed to go to Agasa's place later." Shinichi look towards the magician who looks back at him in surprise.

"We are?"

"Erm, you do realised that today is Halloween right? Haibara invited us to the party they are holding at Agasa's place. I thought you knew with all the preparation we did with the kids. And it's the reason I have asked you to make a pumpkin pie. I'm more surprised with you not doing anything since you like this type of celebration." Shinichi moves closer to the magician with his arms across his chest. "Something came up?"

Kaito blushes lightly as he scratches his cheek. "I've planned to meet someone. So sorry, I will try to come back as soon as possible. If the party is still on, I will join you guys." He grins before leaning forth to give Shinichi a kiss and heads out, leaving the detective dumbfounded.

.

.

.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?"

Looking down at the scientist who dresses up as a witch and has a plate of the pie Kaito had made in her hand, Shinichi just shrugs as he looks at the Detective Boys eating their share. "He must have something important."

"To even skip this first Halloween as a couple with you?"

Shinichi frowns at the teasing tone from the girl. It did surprised him. Since this will be the first Halloween they are spending together as a couple, he almost admits that he kind of look forward to what the magician will plan to do for it. But seeing that expression earlier at the foyer which is rare for someone known for his poker face, the fondness he saw in the magician's eyes which were slightly different from the ones when he looked at him.

"I've planned to meet someone."

Somehow it makes Shinichi's heart cringes in jealousy. Though he is never going to admit it.

The doorbell rings and Shinichi heads to answer it with a basket of treats ready in hand. Opening the door, a black hooded figure stands at the doorsteps. Usually Shinichi will be cautious at such dressing but it is Halloween.

"Trick or treat. 'Hikari no Majin'., Kudo Shinichi-kun."

Huh? Shinichi raises an eyebrow as the figure lifts up the hood to reveal a lady with long dark red hair and red eyes. She smirks at the detective who starts to creep out a little within but holds out the basket of treat. She takes a small sweet from it before looking back at him. "You wish to know where he is."

"I'm afraid I don't get what you mean..."

"Kuroba Kaito. Or should I say Kaitou KID?"

Shinichi instantly glares at the figure and gets defensive which only makes the lady chuckles. "My name is Koizumi Akako. I'm a witch."

Koizumi... He remembers hearing something about a red witch from Kaito who is in the same class as he is.

"Halloween, a night dedicated to remembering the dead, where the boundary between the human realm and hell crosses. One should be cautious of what's hidden behind said costumes. But you, Kudo Shinichi, that light of yours is even more powerful tonight. No harm can come to you."

Dead soul... Could it be?

Akako smirks before tossing him a small piece of ruby. "I guess you don't need my help to tell you about his location. Maybe you can create a miracle for him. Farewell. And give Kuroba-kun my greetings." With that, she puts on her hood and walks off. Or rather, vanishes into the dark street.

Looking down at the small ruby between his fingers before heading back in the house to grab his hoodie. He looks to Haibara. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

Haibara just smirks. "Itterashai."

.

.

.

The old steel gate creaks as Shinichi walks into the dimming lid Ekoda cemetery. He had only been here once when Kaito had found Pandora and destroyed it along with him in front of his Father's tombstone.

He walks around and notices the figure sitting in front of a certain tomb. On the tombstone sits a small jack-o'-lantern. Hearing the footsteps behind him, the figure turns around and his indigo eyes widen in surprise. "Shinichi?"

"Hey." Shinichi smiles as he moves to sit beside the magician and looks at the name craved in the tombstone.

**Kuroba Toichi.**

"I thought I will be able to see him you know?" Turning to Kaito, the magician hugs his legs and leans his chin on his knees. "But I get it's just a wishful feeling."

Shinichi stays silent. He wants to say something, anything to rip that sad smile on the other's face but he did not know what to say. He is about to reach out his hand to his boyfriend when Kaito looks at him, or rather, at his hand. "Shinichi? Your hand is glowing."

They both look at the detective's hand that is indeed glowing which is then Shinichi remembers about the ruby as he opens his hand up, to show that the glow came from the ruby. All of a sudden, they can feel the temperature drops around them when a red orb flowing out of the ruby and glide towards the jack-o'-lantern, leaving the once-ruby colourless and dull. The moment the orb enters the lantern, the orange flames slowly changes into green.

Shinichi can feel Kaito's hand grabbing his as they both stare at the smoke raising from the flames, which is forming into a figure above the tombstone. Slowly it starts to take familiar shapes. White suit, top hat and cape. They stare in shock as Kaitou KID standing above the tombstone.

But it can't be since Kaito is right beside him. That must mean...

"O... Oyaji...?"

KID removes up his top hat to reveal Kuroba Toichi smiling down at the teens. "It's been a while Kaito. You have grown."

Both of them stand up as Kaito steps forth closer to his Father's spirit. Shinichi stands in his ground, a part if his mind is still trying to work out whether this is real while the rest is just worries for his boyfriend who is visibly shaken. Toichi smiles at his shaking son as he reaches out to pat Kaito's head, who could no longer holds his tears. "O-Oyaji... Oyaji...!"

Shinichi is deciding whether to go somewhere else since this is a moment for the Father and son, until Toichi turns his attention to him. "Looks like you're doing well too, Shinichi-kun. And thanks to you that I am able to appear like this."

Remembering what Akako had said to him earlier, something about his light. Though he is still unsure of what she meant by his light, he understood what she meant by creating a miracle. Shinichi gives a small bow, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Toichi-san. Other than that once when I was young."

Toichi gives a wink before turning to Kaito who is trying hard at wiping his tears away. "There, there Kaito. You are embarrassing yourself in front of Shinichi-kun. Remember what I have taught you? Poker face?"

Kaito sniffs as he gives a last wipe. "Of course not! I remember everything that you have ever taught me! I...! I've always... always wanted to ask you about so many things! There are so many things I want to tell you!" He turns around to grab Shinichi's hand who yelps lightly at the sudden action, and pulls him to stand by each other. "But most of all, I want to let you meet Shinichi. To tell you that I have find someone I love!"

Toichi raises his eyebrows in surprise while Shinichi blushes. He is about to retort but stops when he sees the smile on the magician's face. A real smile, full of pure happiness. It warms him as he tighten his hold on their hands. Kaito smiles at him and turns back to Toichi. "I'm really happy now."

Toichi looks at the teens and smiles at them fondly. "Then I have nothing to say. Take good care of him for me will you, Shinichi-kun?"

Still blushing, Shinichi nods. It is then they notice Toichi's form fading and the green flames are starting to change back into orange. Kaito tenses as his Father is slowly fading away. "Oyaji... I...!"

"I'm proud of you Kaito. I really am." Toichi tries to caress Kaito's cheek but his hand goes through him instead. "Take good care of your mother for me alright?"

Kaito nods slowly as Toichi fades away along with the last flakes of green flames. The temperature seems to go back to normal as the both of them looks down at the orange flames of the jack-o'-lantern. They stays in silence until Shinichi leans forth to circles his arms around the magician's neck and push the latter's head down against his shoulder. After a while, he can feel trembling arms circling around his waist and his shoulder damping. Shinichi kisses the crying teen on the neck as he continues to pat him on the back and head.

.

.

.

The couple walks in silence along Beika street towards Agasa's place, with their hands still joined. Shinichi look towards Kaito who has his head up looking ahead, his eyes were still red from the crying earlier. The detective bumps into the magician's arm lightly, making the latter to look up at him. "Will you be alright?"

Kaito lets out a breathe and smiles at him. "I will. And thank you Shinichi. For being there with me."

"Of course I will."

Kaito grins his usual grin. "By the way Shinichi, how do you know where I was in the first place? And what is this stone you had with you?" He lifts up the once-ruby to the moon to examine it.

Shinichi frowns a little at being pick-pocketed. "Koizumi-san gave it to me and sort of hinted where you are."

"Akako?! You met her?! Why is she here anyway? Did she do anything witchy to you?!" Kaito starts to check him out before Shinichi knocks him lightly on his head. "That hurts Shinichi~!"

Shinichi chuckles and gives him a kiss. "Come on, the kids were really disappointed when they heard that you are not coming."

"Well I better make it up to them then!"

They hold each other's hands again and hurry their pace.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone~! Thought I should write one since it's Halloween XD

Thank you for the reviews so far. And 'Yuri Kumiko'-san, thank you for your reviews and I agreed with you about the Brother verse. All the hotties but they are only available for one another XD Though it will be nice to be friends with them~

See you next story~


End file.
